Prologue: The Fabled Journey
Konoha usually bustled with activity: kids roamed the streets playing all types of games, adults drank and celebrated to their heart's content, and a variety of other festivities that people engaged in. Today was the exception. Out of nowhere, a torrential downpour drenched the streets of the village, forcing all of these people inside except one: Sannoto Senju, the merriest of them all. Yet again, today was the exception. He hurriedly scurried along the alleys of Konoha to avoid the lightning strikes that often targeted him. He blinked, and images filled his mind. He had found her lying on the ground; her body was still. At first, he thought it was bad dream, but for him dreams always came true. It was his only curse. Now, he only had one goal, to find the responsible. He entered the manor and walked up the stairs, passing by the people with a nod as they offered up his condolences, before finally reaching his destination. Standing outside the hokage's door, his knuckled slammed against the wood, and it responded with a thunderous knock. He didn't wait for an answer before entering however, and she sat at her desk, almost as if she expected him to come. Sannoto sat their silently for a few moments, simply staring, then his thoughts materialized into words: "Why didn't you come?" He didn't let his tone radiate pain. "I know she wasn't your mother, but she was important to this country." He remained formal. "She was important to this village." A hint of betrayal echoed with his words. "She was important to me." His tone did not betray his emotions. He was hurt, and with that last statement she knew it. Perched within her seat, as if without a care in the world for the tragic events that had taken place recently was none other than the 'Beauty of the Hidden Leaf, as evident by the large bust prowling through her tight fitted kimono. Even with the arrival of her father, she was not the least bit hesitant; instead, she behaved casually, turning a page from the many documents laid out before her red eyes. Sayuri was especially swift in noticing her father's corrupt speech; there was a clear inconsistency between each one of his remarks, his tone differing with each passing emotion. Though, even with him in such a state of mind, she did little to comfort him; she didn't even put down her writing utensil. "Yes, a real pleasure to us all, a real jewel," Sayuri said, with obvious sarcasm lingering upon her lips. "Though, you must forgive me, I had something on my desk that needed my attention, pertaining to her passing, even." The documents were comprised of notes taken by her subordinates in regards to the whole Jomae fiasco; while it remained uncertain as to who the perpetrator was officially, judging by the subtle hints left behind for her to decipher, Sayuri had a pretty good estimate as to who it might have been. "As you are quite aware by now, there are more important things happening here than the passing of one of our men; it is within shinobi code that no life is eternal, so I advise you to be wary of your own actions, as I have learned over time that you can be quite reckless when you need to be." His normally calm, pleasant smile contorted: his nostrils flared, his eyes flashed into slits, his teeth sparked against one another, and his fingers dug into the palm of his hands. From his hands, blood dripped onto the floors, and from each drip a golden hue encapsulated the wood. After it was gone, the wood had been replaced with gold until a circle of jewelry decorated the office. "You done—" He stopped himself midway, silence overtook and more blood twinkled along his finger tips. He opened his mouth wide, inhaling large gust of air, and exhaled them over and over until his hands were straight. He attempted to talk, but all that came out was an unintelligible slur of words and drool. Sannoto stopped himself again, taking another deep breath. With that one, his face became much more recognizable, though it wasn't one that expressed happiness, it was no longer consumed in anger. "Had you not been my daughter..." Sannoto started, slurping his saliva as he continued, "I don't know what I would've said, or done a second ago." Calmly, he approached the desk and picked up the documents detailing the Jomae incident. He scanned them quickly, carefully, analyzing everything all the information provided. A bright light enveloped the papers, and in their place once the light dispersed were sheets of gold. He tossed them back onto her desk, "Now those things are actually worth something. All it tells you is that people are mysteriously dead." Sannoto gave his daughter a pointed look. "But, don't act as if you're using them, Sayuri. You know exactly who is responsible, and you know exactly how it was done." "Had I not been your daughter?" There was a long silence; for a moment it seemed as though the world stood still. "That's funny, when exactly did you start being my father again?" Sayuri collected the papers and assorted them neatly, stowing them away to the side. She crossed her arms beneath her enornous Tsunade's and turned her seat around, facing the panel of windows behind her. "Go then, give him my greetings. I appreciate you stopping by to inform me before you left this time." Sannoto shook his head, and silently walked to the door. His large hand clutched the handle, and he opened it halfway. "Make sure you don't try to destroy the world this time, or go on some children-having rampage. I'm tired of being a grandfather every time i return." He grinned widely, and departed the office.